


selfish.

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kyungsoo is selfish





	selfish.

kyungsoo is selfish.

 

he’s selfish in the way that he gets so...Annoyed with her and the way she looks at him.

 

he’s selfish in the way of how he’s passive aggressive about the whole relationship.

 

he’s selfish in the way of guilting him to hang out with him.

 

he’s selfish in the way that he lets jongin fuck him when she’s not around.

 

he’s selfish in the way he has the guilt masked and bubbling in his stomach looking at her.

 

he’s selfish in the way he’s still friends with her.

 

he’s selfish in the way he doesn’t fight back or tell jongin to stop.

 

he’s selfish in the way he cherishes jongins lips on his own.

 

he’s selfish in the way that he begs jongin to leave her.

 

he’s selfish in the way he gets petty when jongin refuses.

 

he’s selfish in the way he congratulates jennie on the engagement.

 

he’s selfish in the way he makes excuses to skip the wedding.

 

he’s selfish in the way he let jongin fuck him after the pregnancy news came out.

 

he’s selfish in the way he cried when jongin ended it.

 

he’s selfish in the way he sends jennie all the photos of them together in anger.

 

he’s selfish in the way he ruined their relationship.

 

he’s selfish in the way he never lets jongin know it was him who sent the photos.

 

he’s selfish in the way he lets jongin come back to him

 

kyungsoo’s selfish in the way he lets himself love jongin even when he really was never supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> this is in no way how i view the actual person do kyungsoo. 
> 
> this is a work of fiction.
> 
> sorry jennie


End file.
